doowopgroupsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Earls
The Earls, sometimes credited as Larry Chance and the Earls, were a popular recording group from the 1960s formed in The Bronx, New York. In 1962, their single "Remember Then" was a hit, and "Life Is But a Dream," "Never" and "I Believe" also charted. As the oldies revival scene started a strong run in the early 1970s and 1980s, the Earls became one of the most requested groups in the doo-wop genre. They are still actively performing and remain on the oldies circuit. Other recordings included "Looking For My Baby" and "Kissing." Albums included Remember Me Baby, The Earls: Today, The Earls - Live, Earl Change, and Streets of the Bronx. The Earls are one of the New York City doo-wop success stories. Discovered singing on the street corner in front of subway station, the Earls took the original black doo-wop street corner harmony sound, and refined and expanded it for new audiences. Larry Chance was the driving force behind the group's formation and success. Larry grew up in Philadelphia and attended high school with Chubby Checker, Frankie Avalon, and Danny Rapp of Danny and the Juniors. But it was not until 1957 that he moved with his parents to the Bronx after high school, that his musical career took off. Chance formed a group at the Tecumsa Social Club, known as the Hi-Hatters. The group was Chance, Bob Del Din, Eddie Harder, Larry Palombo and John Wray.Later, in 1959, the Earls lost their original member Larry Palombo in an army skydiving accident when his parachute failed to open during an exercise. In 1961, Rome released the Earls' first record – "Life is But a Dream" (Rome 101 – 1961) b/w "Lost Love" (and later released with "Whoever You Are" as the B-side). The group then performed with Murray the K and on Dick Clark's American Bandstand show. They released another record that year, "Looking For My Baby" (Rome 102) b/w "Cross My Heart". In 1962, the group hooked up with Stan Vincent and recorded "Remember Then" for Old Town Records (Old Town 1130) b/w "Let's Waddle". It was a hit, peaking at #24 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart in 1963. Chance co-wrote the group's next single "Never" b/w "I Keep A-Tellin You" (Old Town 1133–1963). The group scored another hit in 1963 on Old Town with "Eyes" b/w "Look My Way" (Old Town 1141). Later, a demo "I Believe" was released (Old Town 1149–1963) b/w "Don’t Forget". Chance later had a brief solo career, recording "Let Them Talk". He returned to the Earls who, at that time, had two new members – Bob Moricco and Ronnie Calabrese. The group started playing their own instruments and, in 1967, recorded "If I Could Do It Over" b/w "Papa" (Mr. G 801 – 1967), and a track for ABC Records, "Its Been a Long Time Coming" b/w "In My Lonely Room" (ABC 11109–1967). The group continued performing into the 1970s and, in 1977, they released a disco version of The Velvets' "Tonight (Could Be the Night)." By 1983, the group's personnel were Chance, Ronnie Calabrese, Colon Rello, Bobby Tribuzio and Tony Obert, and they recorded Larry Chance and the Earls – Today. From 1989-1993, the group consisted of: Larry Chance, Bobby Tribuzzio, Bob Coleman, Art Loria (formerly of The Belmonts) and T.J. Barbella. This roster continued a busy performance schedule and studio works. In 1989, they found themselves on Broadway performing in the original production of A Bronx Tale, a one man play by Chazz Palminteri. They recorded the theme song of the production "Streets of the Bronx", which was slated to appear on the soundtrack of the motion picture A Bronx Tale, however a different version of the song was eventually chosen. Two albums were released: "Larry Chance and the Earls (Live!)" and "Earl Change". Another single released in 1989 was "Elvis:He's Alive", which was warmly received by critics and received a BMI Award of Recognition of a Musical Work. They were nominated as "Best Musical Act" in Atlantic City for their 8 week run at The Claridge Hotel, starring with Sal Richards. Loria and Barbella left the group in 1993. Chance, Tribuzio and Coleman remain as the groups core with a rotation of members rounding out the act. They continue to perform and record and are considered to be popular on the doo wop / oldies revival circuit In 2008, the group was honored with a place on The Bronx Walk of Fame. Former member Art Loria died October 23, 2010. He performed and recorded with the group for 8 years in the late 1980s and early 1990s. He was the co-writer with Barbella of the groups tribute to Elvis song, "He's Alive. The song is also on LARRY CHANCE SINGS COUNTRY, a new album by Chance. Members Larry Chance Bobby Tribuzio Bobby Coleman Chuck Mearizo Past members Jack Wray Eddie Harder Bobby Del-Din Mike Mone Larry Palumbo (died 1959) Ronnie Calabrese Art Loria (died 2010) Chris Cassone George Tuzzeo T. J. Butch Barbella Tony Parisi Earls Production Crew: Elliot Kritzer (passed 2011)- Daniel Loria (1989-1993) - Anthony Tribuzio (1983-present) . Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.